


[XFC原著向？ABO]天时地利（又名：沙滩离婚时omega突然发情怎么办）

by aquagaze



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagaze/pseuds/aquagaze
Summary: [Q&A]Q：沙滩离婚时omega突然发情怎么办？A：不要怂，就是干。





	1. Chapter 1

发现自己骑在Charles肚子上的Erik多少感觉到了怪异。

理论上摆出这种姿势的时候他们应该是在Charles柔软的大床上，或者真皮沙发，好吧地毯也有过，总之不应该出现在某片无名沙滩，和一堆沙砾石头乱七八糟地搅在一起。周围更不应该有人——虽然刚才他已经让那群碍事者飞出一段距离，但完全不够，Erik觉得他们最好集体消失。

Erik挪动臀部使大腿刚好钳住Charles的腰。别误会，Erik想，大概是忘了自己戴着那只头盔，他在心里罗织一个借口，说给根本听不见的心灵感应者听：我只是打算把Charles扳正，他现在歪着头看不见我说话。

Erik用本该是个威胁然而不合时宜的诚恳口气说：“我不想伤害你，别逼我。”

他马上意识到这句冒着傻气的台词多像一场性爱前的余兴节目。毕竟他对Charles说话的声音一如既往低如耳语，他注视Charles的目光一瞬不瞬，他的手指贴着Charles的皮肤触手可及，他鼻尖还萦绕着Charles甜蜜的信息素气味。这一切都是熟悉的，熟悉又令人怀念——

是的怀念，Erik想必是意识到他终将与这些告别了。

 

Erik开始抱怨自己的走神，他的注意力过于集中以至于气味忽然清晰起来，像一座浓郁的酒窖，傲慢地挑衅他这个醉鬼，这令我们的alpha有点抓狂。他低下头就看见Charles急促呼吸着，甚至憋红了鼻头的雀斑。

Erik不得不从天空中炮弹的运行轨迹里分了点神来承认那相当惹人怜爱。

然后他的，该死的惹人怜爱的Charles高举起双手（可惜并不是投降），像猫咪被抢走小鱼干一样朝骑在自己身上的Erik一阵乱抓，不过这只猫咪的爪子要锐利得多；并且他的目标十分明确，显然是，Erik的头盔。

噢抱歉这个不能给你。Erik只好往他脸上抡了一拳，他自认为不太重，大概吧。然后伸长一只手臂继续控制他的金属们，他听话的金属小军队正划出令人振奋的抛物线。

Charles的左脸还是以肉眼可见的效率挂了彩，红得像他咬了又咬的嘴唇。但Charles的固执也向来称得上持之以恒，他到这时还不忘企图使头盔和Erik的下颌分离。

“Charles，够了！”Erik焦躁地大吼，空闲的那只手捏上Charles的脖颈。他当然不至于对那段雪白脆弱的脖子施加什么更凌厉的攻击。他只想报复人类，又不是个混蛋，Erik发自肺腑地想。只是因为对绝大多数omega来说，那里都是个要害。这样一来……

时空仿佛停顿了一下。

脖子。

要害。

O-m-e-g-a.

Erik脑子里噼里啪啦打了一大片金属结。

 

Erik不知该不该庆幸自己拥有如此可喜的灵敏嗅觉，虽然这对alpha来说属于天赋异禀的一部分，对Erik来说属于品尝Charles不容错过的一部分。

他几乎是在意识指令下达之前就猛吸了一口气，这一次难得地是出于其他目的。（尽管他也不排斥它的最初动机）

随后我们就看到了这样的Erik：不是朝他的变种人同胞们高声演讲的Erik，不是向天空伸出手凝固飞弹的Erik，他现在僵直着脖子，像发条没上足的木偶一样一顿一顿地转过头，他甚至能感受到后脑勺下方颈椎骨咔啦咔啦的声音。

Erik把上半身扭曲成冷兵器时代的一张弓，一手指天继续导正炮弹的轨迹——他还没放弃他的熊熊燃烧的报复心。同时慢慢，慢慢地俯下身来，贴近被这突发举动惊得陷入茫然的Charles，姿势就如同要吻他，虽然这显而易见地太过荒谬。

Erik只是凑近对方的颈边，翘起唇尖扇动鼻翼，用力地，全身心地，闻了闻。

终于对现状有所领悟的Charles睁圆眼睛，咬住下唇，就像是为了配合Erik的动作似的，他开始粗重地喘气，伴随着下半身暂时可控的微弱战栗，伴随着下半身难以控制的涌动液体。

 

噢上帝。Charles在心里绝望地喊。

Erik直起上身的动作也很慢，理智上的不可置信与本能中的喜出望外在他的眼神和语气中拆分，重组，最后糅合成团。Charles无处可看只得端详着他，他得承认此刻Erik表情的精彩程度也许能胜过十部好莱坞卖座电影。

胜过十部好莱坞卖座电影的绝妙转折同时在Charles眼前发生，漫天炮弹在这短暂瞬间纷纷坠海，意味着它们失去了在此之前一直强大笃定的控制者。水面升起此起彼伏的高昂喷泉，歌颂这场突如其来的和平。

 

与此同时Erik终于哑着声音问了出来：

“Charles，”尾音原因不明地颤抖着，“你发情了？”

于是刚才还满怀惊喜与感恩的Charles Xavier，令人——此处特指Erik Lehnsherr，愉悦地，以肉眼可见的效率涨红了整张脸。

 

“Charles？”

等不来回答的Erik又呼唤了一遍他的名字。答案难道不是显而易见吗！Charles Xavier，也许是世界上最具备温和耐心的人，极其罕见地，怒气冲冲地想到：作为一个alpha，你理应相信自己的嗅觉！Charles怀疑自己忍不住翻了个白眼，用上了出生至今积攒的尴尬、焦躁和不耐。他简直比刚才还要痛恨那只头盔了，否则他就可以直抵Erik短路的大脑，而不是搜肠刮肚寻找一句合适的，既能维持他此时拉响警报的自尊心，又能向Erik暗示自己当前处境的话语。而那根本不存在。

碍于姿势Charles不得不仰视对方，原先那只高举着企图毁天灭地的右手这时已经收回来，它轻柔地，将触未触地抚摸Charles发烫的一边脸颊，大拇指不时摩挲片刻。这本该是个温情抚慰的动作，然而此刻的omega敏感得快要融化，一把落到他脸上的沙子也像是来自他的alpha的亲吻。他躺在沙滩上，却以为自己身处沙漠，像一条被两边同时烹煮的带鱼，头顶日光炽烈，身下热沙烘烤。这令Charles觉得再不做点什么，他想必就要熟了。

“Erik，”他终于下定决心开口，把嘴唇抿了又抿，“是的。而且，我没有带抑制剂。”

 

抿紧（鲜红）嘴唇鼓着（绯红）腮帮的Charles看起来像是一只被吹成球形的泡泡糖，它们闻起来也的确一样香甜。Erik一边这么评价着，你当然就不能指望他还能一边做出什么有建设性的回应：“为什么？”他的脑袋就像是被人打晕了。

Charles努力让自己显得不那么咬牙切齿：“因为我没有料到发情期会提前，我的朋友。”

“所以它提前了？为什——”总算意识到自己不能再像个傻瓜一样继续追根究底的Erik镇定了一会，大脑逐渐恢复运转。他从Charles身上下来扶着他坐起身，一只手依然捧着Charles的脸，语气突然严肃得像Charles平时在礼堂做基因学报告。

“难道是因为昨晚？也许发情期之外的不规律性爱会导致发情期时间紊乱。”

“也许吧，谁知道呢。”Charles有些漫不经心地打断Erik，出于羞耻心，或是别的什么。他小声嘟囔：“谁知道在大战前夜我为什么要让一个alpha上我。”

“是你忍不住，Charles。”Erik咧开嘴笑，alpha信息素的压迫感强了一点。难道他的信息素来自于口腔吗？Charles在心底崩溃质问，费了更大力气抵御它们的蛊惑，晕乎乎的目光却不知为什么盯上了Erik的舌头。他吞了口唾沫。

“明明是你，Erik。”他条件反射似的反驳有点幼稚，这在他说出来之后的懊悔中体现。

“好吧，是我。”

而Erik意外地没有跟他计较。

 

“那么，说正经的。”Charles用鼻腔重重呼气，“你觉得他们谁会带着抑制剂？Alex，Hank还是Sean？”他随即发觉自己的愚蠢，“哦不，alpha和beta怎么会带着抑制剂，看来只能去问Sean了。”

“为什么需要抑制剂？”Erik的眉头皱成好笑的下弯弧形。

“正如你看到的，”Charles叹了口气耐心解释，“发情期提前了，而我毫无准备。”

“我在这里。”Erik翘了下嘴角，他微微歪过头，眼神流露出无辜与无奈，但以心灵感应者的敏锐完全能从这表象下拨开狡黠真相。

“你的准备很充分，Charles。”

 

“你说什么？这里是——”Charles瞪大眼睛环视左右，确认Erik这一提议的疯狂程度。“古巴的沙滩上，你——我们特么能做什么？”他没有意识到自己在脏话的字眼上加了重音，这使他夹杂轻微喘息的质疑听起来就如同是调情。

他更没有意识到在第三次世界大战的危机（以意想不到的方式）完全化解之后，他们停在原地的私人交流时间已经维持太久。久到Charles刚才无意识的高声终于引起战友们的骚动，他们还以为他和Erik再次争吵起来，而Erik说不准会再次采取暴力。虽然他们，好吧，也算是在争吵，但这不代表Charles打算让自己的妹妹或者任何一位伙伴介入这场“分歧”。

不过他忧心忡忡的战友们正蓄势待发，看起来下一秒就会冲过来保护他们的教授。Charles低头沉思他能如何对此作出合理解释。

下一秒Charles就经历了更令人惊恐的事态发展，他发出一声惊呼。

他突然悬空——没错，当然是Erik干的好事。Erik把他打横抱起来，一只手托住他的膝弯，另一只手的方位则是，环向他的肩膀。Charles被失重感折磨得眼前一黑，可他听见奔跑而来的脚步声和焦急的呼喊声。不行这太丢脸了，Charles大概是这么想着，在他反应过来之前就弯曲手指抵住了太阳穴——

沙滩上陡然一片寂静。

Charles回过头，他看见跨出一大步的Alex长发在空气中朝后绷直，看见Raven双眼圆睁大张着嘴停留在一个试图喊他的口型，蓝色形态的Hank一只手臂正扶着头像在思考，Moira露出迷茫神情单手叉腰，Sean刚才受了点伤还坐在地上两眼放空。而另一边的两位——Shaw原先的属下，看起来则镇定得多，他们只是呆立着，一脸莫名其妙。

Charles用自己的能力定住了所有人，他为此感到深深抱歉。除了Erik，他对那只头盔无能为力。而Erik似乎还发出低笑，“干得漂亮，Charles。”他语气轻佻地表示赞许。

 

Erik开始抱着他在沙滩上缓步穿行，姿态悠闲如入无人之境。Charles刚要抬头抱怨就跟俯视自己的Erik撞个正着，于是他楞了一下，眼神和声音同时开始飘忽：“你在干什么，Erik？”

“找个合适的地方。”Erik移开目光。Charles追着他望去的方向，那艘潜艇，Shaw死在里面。他看到Erik嫌恶地皱眉而自己同样。更远的地方譬如海浪拍打着的礁石，在光天化日之下？不Charles可没这么想过。至少，在这些被自己定住的朋友们的“监督”下，这太过了。

“飞机怎么样？”Erik抬了抬下巴，“我们今天来时坐的那架。”

Charles还以为自己出现幻听，他其实是在问“牛排怎么样？我们今天早上说过要吃的那种。”之类的。“看在上帝的份上，”Charles再次把空闲的手臂伸向Erik，“你还不能摘下那个该死的头盔吗？请你。”

“我不能。”Erik甩了下头同时挪动脚步。Charles因此失去平衡，慌乱中只好搂住Erik的后颈，于是他们现在显得亲密无间了。他听见对方嘲讽道，“除非你也打算定住我，然后去找Sean要抑制剂——在你的alpha在场的前提下。别忘了，大家都闻得出来。”

“除非你觉得在之前你无视我停战的建议之后，你真的还觉得我们可以——”不甘示弱的Charles最终犹豫了，因为Erik已经开始走向飞机炸得七零八落的舱门。他用超能力将那些挂在舱门附近的金属碎片扫开以免它们碰到Charles的头，弓下身钻了进去。

 

把Charles平放在地上时Erik没有起身，他就着两个人分明是搂抱的姿势撞向Charles的嘴唇，用一种贪婪的方式吻他。Omega的信息素粘稠地吸住了他，他们过于艰难地分开，Erik贴着他的嘴唇说“我们当然可以。”

Charles急迫地回吻，紧紧揪着他的alpha的衣领。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC17+一个尾声

松开Erik的嘴唇时Charles没来得及羞愧，尽管他多少有点儿，不过更让人羞愧的事也不是没有。

比方说他还不由自主舔了几下唇，不由自主地感到意犹未尽。

幸亏机舱里的光线犹如黄昏，否则Charles的脸色大概相当好看。他勉强压下掩面的念头，显得复杂而脆弱地，他看着上方的Erik。Erik撑着身体，脸距离他很近，刚接过吻的柔情从嘴唇蔓延到指尖，Charles想摸上那张突然显得沧桑的脸，他仍旧不由自主。可惜令人厌憎的头盔拦住了他温热而友好的手指。Charles的手指回缩握紧成拳，茫然片刻后落回地面，专注于自己抵着太阳穴的左手。

Alpha锐利的信息素靠得更近了，像外头正拍击礁石的海潮，一浪一浪打得他头昏眼花，和omega的一碰就撞成一地碎片。眼下Charles的裤链已经拉开，拜Erik悄无声息的能力所赐，Charles对这是如何发生的完全一无所知。

Erik掏进他下体的动作十分干脆，先隔着内裤搓揉了一下，然后两根手指勾开裤边。他湿黏的内裤根本是吸在皮肤上，Erik把它一点一点剥下来，似乎挺享受这个过程，动作放慢不忘和他对视一眼，表情意味深长。

而Charles只想找个枕头把自己埋进去。

他硬得发疼的阴茎终于脱离束缚时又涨大了一圈，被往回勒紧的内裤边一弹刚好撞进Erik掌心。Charles倒抽一口凉气，不知道是被勒痛还是被抚慰。Erik现在把它圈进手心包裹着撸动，omega的身体小幅度颤抖起来。Alpha翘起满意的微笑眼角向上瞥过Charles的左手，接着他重新低下头，注视自己握着Charles那根的右手，抹一把涨红的端头溢出的透明前液，他开始全方位照顾omega越发湿滑的柱身。

并且露出仿佛事不关己的轻微笑意，“待会想必会很辛苦，我的心灵感应者。”

Charles只能干瞪着眼，一边保持能力稳定运作，同时尽量克制自己的喘息程度；虽然那太不容易，他已经忍得够久的了。机舱相对封闭的环境使他在一定程度上松弛下来，刚才在外面——他没有抑制剂，又没办法远离他的alpha，眼睁睁坐视自己发情的omega快要把全身都憋红了。

 

他快要射了，Charles迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛，有一只手却拍了拍他右脸。Erik像是在任一个寻常的早晨打算叫醒他（从他甜蜜的赖床当中），alpha的脸和嘴唇相继凑上来，Charles以为自己要迎接一个吻。

然后他的确等到一个，在两根手指突然刺入后穴，Charles忍不住“E-ri”地大叫出声之后，他来不及发音的“k”被Erik吞吃入腹。Charles就这么射了出来，淋漓的混乱的液体向下流淌打湿穴口，被Erik的修长手指涂抹在他柔软的内壁。

那里头已经很湿，其实用不着这些工序。Charles有些焦躁地想着而Erik正好放开了他微肿的唇，“很湿了，里面。”Erik评价道，抽出手指举到他眼前作为举证，粘稠的未知体液在两指间扯出一条发亮丝线，这场景实在太过色情。Erik眼神发暗对上Charles水亮的蓝眼，omega慌乱地握住他的手腕按在身体一侧。

这样一来Erik的两只手就都离开他的身体。简直是从骨子里透出的空痒泛上他的皮肤表层，沿着脊椎爬升到头顶，当然，更多的还是堆积在后穴。那个暂时合不拢的小洞微微翕张，等待他的alpha真正的填补。

Charles不知道自己是不是流露出乞求的表情，如果是他或许会懊恼一阵可眼下他顾不上了。Erik的面部写着戏谑，他动用超能力任自己的裤链滑下来解开裤头。Charles睁大眼睛渴求一般盯着alpha的裤裆，丝毫忘了羞愧，矜持，以及任何其他需要收敛的情绪。

Erik抽开被扼住的那只手，从内裤里解放出忍耐已久的大家伙，在omega瑟缩的洞口划了两圈，没有再耽搁下去，径直塞进为自己准备好的地方。

 

Charles的低吟一瞬间拔高音调，他战栗着抬起下半身迎合alpha的入侵，右手从Erik肘部下方绕过去再环回来。他扣紧Erik的肩膀。（可惜他不能同时扣住两边）Erik喘着气捅到最深，明显也被折磨得难以自控。Charles的身体吞下他的性器就像它饿了好几顿的主人咽下一大块烟熏肉，Erik记得那场面，贪婪的急迫的喂不饱的Charles。他发誓今后他也将记得今天的，当拼命挤压他的肠壁昭示omega的迫切欲望。

抵达终点时他们停下来，享受了一会蠕动的黏膜彼此纠缠紧贴的美妙感受。然后Erik突然弓起身，勾动一个不怀好意的笑容。

“嘶——”的声音响起，Charles发现自己的上衣拉链正在自行下滑，他立即反应过来，但拉链却停住了。Erik开始挺动下身，很快找到熟悉的区域顶撞碾磨。Charles想要控制左手因此变得无比艰难，于是他至少打算不再控制自己的声音。

高低辗转的呻吟似乎很好地取悦了alpha，他的顶动加快频率，并且继续刚才的小把戏。“嗒”，这回是上衣左边的搭扣；接着是右边的，中间用以保护肋骨的；“啪嗒”声接连不断，下方的两个像汽车第一排的安全带；回到拉链，滑动到底部于是上衣往左右两边摊开——

Charles里面只穿了一件背心，但这不是重点。重点在于被变种人用超能力脱掉衣服的另一位变种人最后还听到了“哐当”一声。这匪夷所思的声响来自Erik摘下的头盔，它被丢在一边在地上弹跳滚动。Charles惊讶地张开嘴恰好迎来Erik的吻，一直表现得过于镇定的alpha含进他的舌头，扫荡他的口腔内壁舔舐他的上颚和牙龈。他以无比的热切搅动Charles的舌尖与其纠缠，同时搅得omega的心脏有点过于饱涨了。Charles奇异地感到久违的放松，尽管他的身体内部正以相同的热切和疯狂的痉挛吸吮alpha的阴茎，他却在第一时间优雅迈步进入Erik的脑子里说话。

 

“果然那个头盔有碍于接吻，是吗Erik？”

“我假设你是在夸赞我的吻技。”Erik持续啃咬对方的唇瓣，“以及，我没想到你特意闯进来，第一句话是跟我调情？”

“不然呢？”Charles在他脑海里轻笑，“适合眼下的情境。”他又恢复了Erik最爱的那种样子：永远显得游刃有余，带点怡然自得，不自知的，成为他的破绽却更加生动可爱。Erik沉迷地把他的舌尖吸得发麻，Charles向他发出抱怨，他就转而轻舔Charles黏软的舌背，安抚的同时也像在挑逗。

撩人的深吻几乎要了Charles的命，他产生近乎溺毙的错觉，不过左手还因惯性贴在太阳穴不曾松开。Erik找到了新乐趣，他控制能力解开自己胸前的搭扣，按在刚才被他掀起来的Charles那件背心下藏着的乳粒刮蹭。Charles深深后弯扬起脖颈，整个身子都向Erik敞开来。方寸空气间的信息素浓得将两个人黏住，连性爱都仿佛变得困难。

 

Charles依旧不愿离开Erik的脑子，他感觉自己已经离开太久了，不愿再同它哪怕短暂作别。他破碎着声线：“当然我应该说，感谢你最终愿意摘下头盔。但你难道不担心我……”他的思考被闯入内腔的一记深捅彻底撞散，Erik捉住omega细嫩的大腿内侧肌肤，掐出几个鲜明的印子。他把Charles的双腿架在自己腰间，揉捏他的臀部越插越深。Charles的左手痉挛，他怀疑自己即将能力失控而向Erik求助。于是Erik退出腔口，让Charles缓了口气再粗暴地顶往深处。

Charles用尽全力才保住自己敬业的左手。他不清楚是什么令这场性爱的快感如此汹涌。也许是劫后余生也许因为他们刚打了一通架，也许这陌生的野外环境太诡异而他还需要定住他的一批朋友——这根本是公众场合，也许是Erik好不容易才摘掉头盔他终于能够再次触碰他的思想而他想念这个，也许仅仅是因为发情。Charles不知道也不在乎这些思索可能传达到了Erik的脑海而他将因此得意忘形，他在Erik的顶弄中散了架在他抽出时拼凑重组，他身体最里层的快感都被Erik撬了个遍。

“你看，我对自己很有把握。”Erik说完笑了，俯身在Charles肩膀咬了一口。Charles报复似的在Erik抽出时拼命收紧后穴，Erik发出断续的低沉吼声如同某种大型猫科动物，Omega差点碾平了他阴茎上的每一条褶皱的紧致带来极度的舒爽和随之而来的凶狠。Erik电钻一样往Charles内部挤压，omega只觉得肺部的空气都要被榨干净了。

 

Charles的确毫无招架之力，他感觉自己再一次快到了。Erik接收到这信息于是放缓速度，胀大而有成结趋势的阴茎卡在内腔入口。Charles不明白他在想些什么。

“Erik？”他问出了声，颈侧忽然一凉，是Erik伸舌舔了上去。Charles霎时弄懂他的alpha的意图。

“我们临时标记过了，Erik，我想你还记得。”

“我记得，是的，临时。”Erik回答，试着将上排齿列磕在Charles颈侧，omega的腺体上。

“Charles，我想你不排斥一个永久标记。”他收起牙齿在那之上轻吻，挑衅omega心软的底线。

Charles大脑一片混乱。Erik的性器还在他身体最深处轻轻耸动，他的身体毫无排斥，他当然知道。然而，“除非你觉得，”他想要换一种说法，“如果那些炮弹没有坠往大海，如果那些无辜的人没有得救，如果你觉得我们还有可能站在同一立场……”他不确定最后一句是否真正说了出来，它似乎带上了哭腔而变得孱弱，最终几不可闻。

“我希望你在我身边。”

他的固执的Erik没有回应任何一个“如果”，可他的眼眶居然有些湿润，以至于Charles仿佛能把一切“Erik的执拗”都误读成“Erik的深情”。再说这世上并没有“如果”，那些最完美的结局方式都已经发生了不是吗。Charles决定昏头昏脑，他打算听信自己一向被人称之为盲目的乐观，他相信奇迹既然发生大概就代表着希望，他愿意相信。

“我很抱歉我的朋友，”Charles表现出苦恼和委屈，“可你已经在我的身体‘里面’了。”

Erik怀疑自己花了近半分钟才理解过来，或者他是，花了这么长时间才敢相信自己的理解。他抱紧Charles的肩膀，毫不迟疑地咬上omega的腺体。炽热的性器钉在Charles的身体里让omega先射了出来，然后膨胀的结在他的最深处打开。Erik嘶吼着在他内腔里射精，那持续了不短的时间。

 

Alpha敏锐的鼻子嗅到信息素融合的气味，不分彼此，令他们都感到无与伦比的满足。然后Erik捉住Charles因失神而脱力的左手揉捏，亲了亲那指尖。Charles朝他展露一个喝醉时才常有的笑容，他昏昏欲睡。

“我觉得你不妨消除他们的这段记忆，如果你担心他们听到了什么。”我们的，酒足饭饱的alpha看起来心情很好，他诚心向他的omega提供建议。

“好吧，我会考虑。”Charles吃力地撑开一边眼皮，发觉那只金属制头盔又被移了过来，Erik正将它托在手中打量。“告诉我你没有打算再次戴上它。”

“当然没有。”Erik的右手放下它，金属质地使他的手有点冰，他抚摸Charles温暖圆润的脸颊。

“都结束了。”（It's over.）

 

【尾声】

Azazel仍然对每个圣诞节都必须来泽维尔少年天赋学校报个到感到很不习惯。“这不是我们兄弟会的对头组织吗？”被Emma白一眼后他举起双手表示投降，“好吧我是说，至少，表面上还是啊！”

Emma安慰他时举着一杯香槟，这使她看上去像在真心实意地庆祝圣诞节，而非带来什么恳切的情感开示。“想想这是个好机会，如果你还打算和Mystique发生点什么。”

狠狠斟满一杯酒又一口灌下的Azazel显得烦躁难安，有悖于圣诞气氛，和营造这气氛的泽维尔少年天赋学校的一切：头顶的雪花纸片，圣诞树上的姜饼人，窗外草坪上凌乱但热闹的彩灯，取之不竭的香槟和开始塌陷的奶油蛋糕。他咕哝了一句“也许在这里比较像圣诞节”，虽然他刚刚想起圣诞节向来与他毫无瓜葛。

但毫无疑问，眼前这些总归不错。任谁都会这么想。

Azazel晃着头，醉意迅速地浮上来。“所以X教授在哪儿？房子的主人不来招呼我们？”

“你叫他什么？”Emma美丽的眼睛眯缝成两条线，她看起来成了一匹北极狐。

“X……噢！”Azazel扶着头，“我忘了是在这里，在圣诞节。”然而究竟该怎么喊他，Azazel怀疑自己醉得有点迟钝，他想不起来了。万磁王的……先生？万磁王太太？万磁王的……孩子们的，另一个父亲？

 

此刻“万磁王的说不清什么人”——Charles Xavier先生正忙于应付自己亲爱的妹妹。在他完全出于意外而经过一扇虚掩的门，听见“所以你和Azazel也睡过了吗？这真是很好”并意识到发出声音的是那位永远温吞腼腆的年轻人之后，善良的Charles惊觉事态的严重程度。于是他甘冒被指控窃听他人隐私的风险闯入那扇门，用几句话安抚了千载难逢冒着怒气的Hank再找个不高明的借口带走Raven，他可怜的妹妹假装脸上并未写满受伤情绪。

不过Raven总是很快振作，何况是在圣诞节。她依然酒量不佳，几杯酒就使她双颊浮现红晕，当然也归功于Charles刚才没将她的酒换成可乐。这下轮到Charles头疼了。

喝醉的Raven其实格外可爱。Charles满怀宠溺的目光仿佛把他忽然变回甜蜜天真模样的妹妹周身又裹上一层枫糖浆。他当然欣赏Raven这几年来迅速坚强成长的姿态，可他还是一位难以免俗的兄长，他偶尔也怀念，眼前这个Raven。

假如Raven醉后不缠着他追根究底某段他人生中最羞耻的过往经历的话。

 

“好吧好吧如果你非得知道。”Charles总算有一次不胜其烦。他打算满足一回Raven的好奇心因为他今晚一直在心里为如此动人温暖的圣诞夜唱赞美诗，何况他打赌自己的妹妹将对酒醉后所听闻的一切过耳即忘。

“在沙滩上我发情了是的作为一个omega的发情期它提前了我无从预料没有随身携带抑制剂尽管我怀疑自己真会记得在大战中带着它而Erik你知道他一向专制我们当时已经临时标记于是他是我的alpha他打算履行义务就把我带到那个损坏的机舱里当然前提是我用能力定住了你们出于羞耻心也许吧然后我们就……你懂的最后我抹掉了你们的记忆而我和Erik因此和解虽然那或许并不合理。”

“就是这样。”Charles绽放一个憋着气般的复杂笑容，然后抿起嘴，从鼻子向外缓慢喷气。

读心者感到Raven陷入长达半分钟的意识系统停摆，然后他的Raven深呼吸，停顿三秒：

“……厉害了我的哥。”

你看，喝醉的Raven果然相当可爱。Charles对自己表示他的确没有看错Raven。

 

“你甚至也没有看错我。”

房间里的热度很足。Erik在圣诞夜也只穿一件白T恤，外头罩着敞开扣的红色格子衬衫。听完Charles和妹妹刚才发生的小插曲后Erik与他碰杯，随后低声指出这一事实。

眼神上瞟的Charles如同酝酿鬼点子的少年，他还是这样年轻，即使已经是两个孩子的父亲。“用不着‘甚至’的前缀，我是心灵感应者，Erik。我想我可以说服你做任何事。”

Erik把酒一饮而尽。“即使有那个头盔？”

“即使有那个头盔。”Charles得意地上弯嘴角，“我也没看错你会履行alpha的义务，不会丢下自己的omega不管。”

“等等？履行义务？”Erik差点高声起来遭到Charles皱紧眉头眼神威胁示意小Pietro睡得正香，于是他乖乖把不满的声音释放在Charles脑子里。

“你一直这样认为？你觉得‘履行alpha的义务’需要我把你麻烦的衣服扒个精光需要我用能力控制金属挑逗你的敏感带需要我一边做一边吻你最后还请求标记你？！”

Charles呛在喉咙的一口酒简直向上堵住了他的脑神经，他在脑海里虚弱回应：“我原以为你无非会说‘需要我摘下头盔’……”Charles完全失语。Erik是如何做到从如此严肃甚至濒临争吵的氛围中立刻切换到言语挑逗模式的？这招调情技巧太惊人了，Charles计划下次自己也来试试。

当然，曾经在酒吧撩遍美女（自认为）的调情高手Charles，几年前起就只剩下唯一的实践对象。

 

“我没有看错的是，我确信我可以说服你留下，Erik。”

Charles被感动的嗓子会变得低哑，Erik了然地垂下睫毛微笑，这通常表示他打算吻Charles了。Charles默契地挨近他时被Wanda急匆匆的脚步声打断。她伸长手臂才够得着门把，有孩子之后他们房间的门从未落锁。

不到四岁的小姑娘在圣诞夜穿着红色丝绒小礼裙，比圣诞老人身上的颜色略深。Erik蹲下将扑进怀里的女儿抱到沙发上坐好，Charles也走过来坐下。Wanda高举起几张单词卡片，他们的小公主在圣诞夜挑选的玩具是单词卡，令她的父亲们意外又无奈，无奈又骄傲。

解释单词的任务自然交由Xavier教授，他擅长简略周到的阐述，他们聪明的女儿总是很快领会。

“亲爱的，让我们来看第一个单词。红色？”

 

Charles家的圣诞夜是红色的。

红色是Wanda身上的红裙，Erik披着的红衬衫；灯色暖黄，Erik和Wanda的发色也映得发红。

Charles想着，Charles解释道。

“记忆，最好的，”Charles交换另外两张单词卡的顺序，“可以组成一个短语：最好的记忆。”

Wanda得到一通解释后展开反问：“Daddy最好的记忆是什么呢？”

Charles闭上眼又睁开。他的下巴抵在Wanda头顶，鲜红色的嘴唇开合，吻在Wanda的头发上。

“我在一座沙滩上，”他和Erik对视，彼此眼中都闪现光彩如同星辰聚散。

“在古巴，”Erik一只手臂圈着他们的女儿，一只手环紧Charles的腰。他们靠的很近分享专属于家人的圣诞夜，以及圣诞夜被红色晕染的空气。

“和你的父亲在一起。”

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾声玩了一下交换两个人的台词应该很容易看出来xd  
> 写完觉得好圆满wwww希望大家也看得开心！


End file.
